This invention relates to the field of medical devices and, more particularly, to a continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis apparatus (CAPD) in which an improved motorized transfer mechanism is provided for automatically transferring a piercing pin or spike from the clamped port of a container of used dialysis solution to the clamped port of a container of fresh dialysis solution in a manner such that any touch contamination of the spike by the patient effecting the transfer is minimized. The simplicity of operation, effectiveness and integrity of such an apparatus is of utmost importance as many patients undergoing continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis may be impaired by failing eyesight or by lessening of their physical strength and dexterity and such transfers may have to be effected by such patients as often as four times a day.
Such a CAPD apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,621 which issued June 20, 1989 to the same assignee to whom this application is assigned. Accurate alignment of the spike with the port of the container of fresh dialysis solution is of utmost importance as is proper alignment of the spike with an ultraviolet bulb which serves to sterilize the spike during its transfer. As the present invention is directed to an improved and more accurate transfer mechanism for the CAPD apparatus disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,621, the disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.